


Can I . . . talk to you?

by BlackRoseAki



Series: Varian's Silent Talks with Quirin [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Evil Plans, Gen, Good and Evil, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/pseuds/BlackRoseAki
Summary: Varian is all alone in his lab and he just needs to talk to someone. There only one other person in his lab that is not a raccoon. And that person can not talk back to him. But, he needs to talk, even if it hurts to do so.





	Can I . . . talk to you?

Varian: Hey, dad! I don't know if you listening this or not, but . . . I just had to talk to you.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: I know that even if you were able to talk to me, you wouldn't want to. I mean, I'm the reason your in the state you are right now.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: I know it's my fault for what happened, but . . . I'm going to fix this. I promise you that.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: Since the princess isn't going to help me, I'm going to have to save you myself. Okay, Dad? Just hang in there.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: You know,Dad, it gets a little lonely without you here anymore. Now, I understand why you were always forcing me to get out my lab.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: You were lonely too, weren't ya? Ever since Mom . . . has been gone, things have been different.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: I've been holed up my lab all the time and you've been trying to keep busy with helping the town. We've never spent much time together ever since then.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: But, I'll promise you this. Once I get you out of this prison, we'll never be apart.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: We can move away to some distant Kingdom where Princess Rapunzel and he friends can never interfere on out lives again.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: Maybe, Arendelle or Avalor. I heard Avalor is still trying to reconnect with the rest of the world since the true Princess stepped up to the throne. We can live there for years without being disturbed because they country will never believe any rumors since they'll never know what's true or not!  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: Dad, I will fix this. Even though I'm just one person, I'll do anything to have you back. I made this mistake, so it's my job to fix it.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: I never realized how much I need you in my life, so I regret not cherishing the moments I had you by my side. If we both come out of this situation alive, I'll always makes sure you feel appreciated.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: Don't worry. No matter what happens to me, I'll save you.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: I . . . love you, even if you don't love me back. I wouldn't blame ya. I'm not the best person to be known for 'attacking' the princess.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: I have to go now, Dad. I have look for that family recipe for our favorite cookies.  
Quirin: . . .  
Varian: Don't worry. I'll be back to talk some more later. Come one, Rudiger! Let's go! We got some work to do.


End file.
